1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used flat panel displays, includes two substrates provided with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates.
With the expansion of application fields of liquid crystal displays, characteristics improvements, such as response speed improvement, contrast improvement, and drive voltage reduction, have been required. For the characteristics improvements, the liquid crystal compound contained in a liquid crystal composition requires low rotational viscosity, high chemical stability, high physical stability, high liquid crystal phase-isotropic phase transition temperature, low lower limit temperature of liquid crystal phase, appropriate elastic modulus, and the like. For high-speed response characteristics, a liquid crystal material having low rotational viscosity is required.